The Polar Express
by Lillikins2013
Summary: James and Sirius Well, mostly James surprise Lily with a magical Christmas trip. Hopefully it will be OK, that is if Sirius and Lily stopbickering. Contains music from the movie. Probably like a 2shot. If you liked Marco Polo, this might be similar.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this. **

**Who's excited for CHRISTMAS!!!! Only, what, less than a month away? The best time of the year!**

The Polar Express

"James! Where are you taking me?" Lily asked, blindfolded, in the back seat of a flying car.

"Don't worry, Lils! Your safe, I'm here!" Sirius yelled back from the passenger side of the car.

Lily screamed…right in Sirius' ear. "Hey! What was that for?" He said, covering his ear with his palm, in case of another attack.

"Sorry, force of habit." She said meekly. "It's just your voice, it must trigger something- I just-"

"Love you, too, Lils." He cut her off. Suddenly, the car swerved dramatically and Lily screamed again.

"It's OK Lils, just a Christmas surprise." Came James' reassuring voice from the drivers' seat.

"Haven't I told you how much I hate surprises'." Lily said, irritably.

James laughed, "Well, I guarantee you _love_ this one."

"But-Sirius? Is he really necessary?"

Sirius started singing, in a goofy, off-pitch, Sirius kind of voice, "_Can you feel the love tonight?_"

This caused James to start laughing and Lily to start flinging her arms everywhere, hoping to hit her target, which was undoubtedly Sirius' head.

James gave a nervous laugh and turned on the radio. A muggle song came on, _Deck the Halls. _

It was the first day of Christmas vacation for the three Hogwarts students. James had convinced Lily to 'come to his house for Christmas Break'. She had reluctantly agreed, preferring to be with her boyfriend, instead of the empty castle. Yes, Lily and James had gotten together at the Halloween Ball.

James wanted to show Lily something he had loved when he was little. It was like a tradition in his family. Although, this year, his parents had agreed to stay behind so James could surprise Lily for Christmas. It might have been weird if his parents were there, doing, well, parent stuff.

Mom would surely bring the family photographer for a Christmas Card. Dad would dress up as Santa at one point or another and force Lily and James to sit on his lap at tell him what they wanted for Christmas. And that would, no doubt, end up being the Christmas Card.

James could just see it: Underneath the picture would be the inscription:

Happy Christmas from the Potters!

Love,

Nicolas, Anne,

James and Lily (Our future daughter-in-law!)

James shuddered just thinking about what Lily would do to him.

He spotted the landing spot and swerved the car down again, and Lily screamed.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, woman?" Sirius snapped.

"It's not my fault I was kidnapped by the two wizards who have no sense of direction. Maybe if James could actually drive…" She folded her arms (in the most adorable way) and sat back.

James laughed again. She was grumpy because they had 'kidnapped' her at around 5:00 am.

The car touched land with a _thump_. They were in a alley way leading to a muggle street. He slowly made his way to the street and thankfully there was no traffic.

He maneuvered the streets for a while later, during which Lily and Sirius bickered, and finally reached their destination.

Sirius went around back to get the bags and James helped Lily out of the back.

He removed her blindfold and revealed where they were with a great flourish of his hand.

She stared open mouthed and turned to him, "Kings Cross?"

He let his arms fall to his side and his face fell in confusion.

"What were you expecting? A boat?"

"But, Kings Cross?" He nodded, "You do realize we could have taken the train back with everyone else last night." She said like she was explaining it to a three year old.

Sirius came from the side of the car, trying to balance about thirty suit cases.

"It was more fun with the car, don't you think Lily?" Sirius said, sarcastically. "And by the way, did you pack your bed too? Why the need for everything in the girls dorm?"

"I didn't pack." She said, indifferent to Sirius' struggle with the bags. "How could I? I-didn't-know-I-was-going-anywhere until next week!" She said, glaring at James.

He put up his hands in defense, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I packed everything."

Lily turned back to Sirius. "See it isn't _my _fault, it's James'. But, really Sirius, if you can't lift my stuff, (which I lift at the begining of every year) maybe you should try working out." She said as she skipped ahead of the boys into the train station.

"Working-working out? Is she serious?" He turned to James. As James was about to reply (I think we all know what) he stopped him. "Don't answer that. But really, I work-" He readjusted the bags "out."

"I know you do, Padfoot." He said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, because you watch me while eating chocolate." He muttered, still upset about the whole carrying bags thing.

"That's right! Here let me grab one of those." Said James, as he reached for a few bags on top, before Sirius dumped them all on him.

"Thanks mate." He said before strolling off, leaving James to struggle inside as it started to snow.


End file.
